Un nouveau départ
by Dray2001
Summary: Et si deux jumeaux fuyant les mangemorts s'incrustaient dans Poudlard en huitième année, comment cela se passerait il ? Vous allez le découvrir tout de suite !


Chapitre 1

 **Note de l** **'auteure:** Ceci est ma première fanfic merci d'être indulgent ;). Si vous avez des envies spécial pour l'histoire, des idées d'aventure qui pourrait arriver à Anastasia et Vladimir dites le moi dans une review j'écris à l'inspiration donc l'histoire est complètement modulable ! :D Désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, j'essayerais de la faire corriger bientôt ^^.

Les pensées des personnages sont en italique, BONNE LECTURE !

Anastasia courait, sa lourde valise roulait derrière elle, elle entendait les cris que les gens poussaient a son passage. « _Qu_ _'importe !»_ Pensa elle avec humeur, pauvres moldus incapables de lancer le moindre sortilèges, quel temps précieux ils lui faisaient perdre ! Ne pouvaient ils pas s'écarter de son chemin ? Si ils lui faisaient perdre ce fichu train... Elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes ! Déjà sa magie commençait a faire des siennes, elle la sentait s'étendre, les moldus s'écartaient désormais violemment de son chemin comme poussé par... De la magie ? Un sourire moqueur releva les commissures de ses lèvres, puis elle daigna à rappeler sa magie, manquait plus qu'elle crée un mouvement de foule et là elle pourrait dire adieu au Poudlard express !

Car c'est la que se rendait cette fille qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, après tout c'est sa rentrée a Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie. La guerre étant fini, Potter avait enfin écrasé cette vermine de Voldemort, mais des Mangemorts avaient réussis a ce cacher et n'avaient pas pardonné la traîtrise de son père, ancien allié des mangemorts, et ils avaient été contraint de déménagé. Dumbledore avait accepté de prendre la jeune fille et son frère sous son aile, à Poudlard.

Son frère ! Merlin qu'elle gourde ! Elle le chercha du regard, paniqué, et le trouva à quelques pas d'elle le regard terrifié a l'idée de louper son train. Elle respira a nouveau et se concentra sur sa course, cherchant des yeux la voix «neuf-trois-quart», drôle de nom pour une voix, mais bon, ces «british» avait un sens de l'humour particulier alors pourquoi ne donneraient ils pas des numéros étranges a leurs quais ? Soudain elle s'arrêta et son frère manqua de justesse de lui rentré dedans:

«- Mais punaise qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! On va louper ce train et adieu notre entrée discrète à Poudlard ! Déjà qu'on dois arrivé en septième année !»

Mon frère explosa, je le comprenais, il étais sous pression, il devrait se faire une place au milieu de tous ses camarades liés par une guerre depuis 7 ans... Son rôle de grande sœur, bien que elle ne le soit que de quelques minutes, était de le rassuré. Même si elle même ne comprenait plus rien...

\- «Du calme Vova'», elle utilisa volontairement son diminutif affectueux pour rassurer encore plus son frère, «je me suis arrêter pour chercher notre voix, la neuf est ici et la dix plus loin mais je ne vois pas la notre.»

Anastasia se mordilla la lèvre, geste qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était dans une mauvaise posture ou qu'elle réfléchissais, et là elle était dans ces deux situations ! Le train partait dans 7 minutes, autant dire que si ils ne trouvaient pas la bonne voix, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à rentré chez eux pour affronter la colère de leur père.

\- «Quoi ?» S'écria son frère dans un glapissement fort peu masculin, il reprit avec une voix volontairement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé comme pour faire oublier ce petit cris qui avait déjà fait naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de sa sœur. «Je veux dire, comment ça tu ne trouves pas la voix neuf trois quart ?»

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu dans cette agitation à laquelle il n'est pas habitué, aucun panneaux ne désignaient la voix neuf trois quart ! Par merlin, ils étaient foutus, père allait les tuer, puis après avoir ressusciter, jamais père ne les laisserait louper une rentrée même mort, ils leur faudrait faire leur rentrée en retard, comme si ils avaient besoin de ça pour attirer l'attention sur eux ! Il pensait sa tout en mordillant lui aussi sa lèvre, décidément c'est une habitude de famille ! Les deux presque adultes, pensaient déjà a leur testament quand Merlin entendit leurs prières. Ils virent déboulés une volée de rouquins accompagné d'un brun et d'une fille au cheveux plus frisés qu'un mouton. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard amusés ou perlait une pointe de désespoir quand ils entendirent le mot magique:

«- Ron par Merlin vas tu accélérer ?!» S'écria avec humeur la fille avec le sac de nœuds sur la tête, «si on loupe notre train de t'enterrer sous tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et sans autre forme de procès coururent vers leurs inconnus bienfaiteurs, Anastasia a peine arriver à leur portée les héla:

«- Attendez !» Tous les inconnus se tournèrent vers eux avec un regard surpris, qui était ces deux ados qui leur étaient totalement inconnus, «Attendez», repris Anastasia voyant qu'elle avait capté leur attention et qui essayait de reprendre son souffle après cette intense course.

Impatient son frère s'exprima pour elle:

«- Nous sommes des nouveaux à Poudlard ils nous a semblé que vous parliez de cette école et nous voulions vous demandez comment on accédais a la voix neuf trois quart.»

Il avait dis sa dans un anglais parfait bien qu'accompagné d'un accent Russe plus que prononcé. Le brun le regarda avec un regard rieur:

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'ai du demandé mon chemin la première fois que je suis allé a Poudlard !»

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et se comprirent en un regard comme à leur habitude, leurs visages trahissaient-ils autant leur peur ? Ils pensaient que leur inquiétude n'était pas visible mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait qu'ils fassent plus attention a leurs expression faciales à l'avenir, ils se mordirent dans un ensemble parfait leurs lèvres avant de retourner leur regard vers leur interlocuteur qui s'était remis a leur parler.

«- Et donc quand vous serez de l'autre coté vous trouverez le train vous ne pouvez pas le louper !» Termina le brun avec un rire.

Ils n'avaient pas suivi et le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, de quoi il leur parle celui la ? De l'autre coté de quoi ? Une dame qui semblait être la mère de tous ces rouquins les sauva en leur déclarant de simplement regarder ce qu'ils faisaient et de les imiter. Anastasia et Vladimir hochèrent la tête et regardèrent effaré le brun foncé dans un mur, sous les regards amusés du reste du groupe, ils se regardèrent et se comprirent instantanément ! Mais ce brun était fou ? Il allait se faire mal et renversé son chariot si il continuait ! Pourquoi personne ne l'en empêchait ?! Ils regardèrent l'ado a un pas du mur et se préparèrent a la collision inévitable... Qui n'arriva pas, le brun disparu purement et simplement ! Ils regardèrent abasourdis le mur ou disparaissaient tous les membres du groupe qu'ils avaient accosté, alors qu'il ne restaient plus que eux et la femme, celle-ci leur souffla:

«- Le mieux pour la première fois, c'est de courir et de fermer les yeux !»

Elle leur fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître aussi. Les deux ados se regardèrent et coururent côte à côte, appréhendant le choc qui leur semblait inévitable malgré les disparitions d'avant... Ils se retrouvèrent soudain devant un train qui sifflait annonçant son départ prochain, Le brun leur fis signe de se dépêcher de laisser leur valise aux hommes qui les mettaient dans le ventre du train et de monter dans le train. Ils obéirent encore sous le choque de leur expérience précédente. Enfin, ils montèrent et aussitôt après le train s'ébranla comme si il n'avait attendu qu'eux. Ils étaient en route pour leur avenir, ils se sourirent mutuellement et ce sourire trahis tout le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient.

 **Note de l'auteure:** Chapitre 1 un peu court désolé ! Je posterais environ tous les 3-4 jours ^^. Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir un commentaire constructif et ça m'aideras à m'améliorer :D.


End file.
